Mike
Mike, labeled , was a camper on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island as a member of the Mutant Maggots. He returned as a contestant for Total Drama All-Stars as a member of the Heroic Hamsters, and was a finalist of the season. Under the control of his evil alternate personality, Mal, he was also the main antagonist. Personality "Multiple" Mike, as Chris calls him, didn't just bring his belongings and a smile when he arrived at Camp Wawanakwa in season four. Mike literally has five other people living inside his head. Scared the others will shun him, no one's rejection worse more than Zoey's, he excuses them as being characters in a comedy act whenever they appear. By the next season, the secret is out and Mike is at peace with his "friends." He uses them to the Heroic Hamsters' advantage and has no problem announcing when he going to change. In The Final Wreck-ening, he is shown to actually care for them deeply despite his past struggles. When a great evil emerges from an extensive sleep, Mike is hesitant to get rid of it if it means eliminating the others as well. Click here to learn more about Mike's alternate personalities. Mike himself is kind, cheerful, upbeat, accepting, somewhat shy, and romantic. He is apparently a skilled dancer as revealed in The Bold and the Booty-ful (or at least better than one of his alters). He loves action movies and sports, particularly ultimate kickboxing. His biography hints that he may volunteer to help other young people, and develops positive relationships with them. Mike is extremely protective of Zoey and earns a reputation as not being harmful to anything or anyone. He tends to care for people even at the risk of losing the game. As a result, the others refuse to believe he is of any threat when he loses control to his "malevolent" demon. As of Season 2 and foreshadowed in Season 1, Mike's revealed to be King Alois of Harmonia, a fairy tale prince, husband of Zoey who was Iris, and father to Selene and Wataru in the past. It is revealed he has powers similar to Selene, who Alois passed it down. Erin's Total Magical Adventure In To Catch a Fairy, As he finds Selene/Raven trapped in a cage in an alley with Mr. Crocker, Mike becomes angry enough to confront and then attack him. As Crocker frees Selelne, he reunites with her right before he calls security, who takes Crocker away. In The Most Dangerous Cure Hunt, Appearances Trivia *Mike's the first male to use the ETMA confessional. Gallery Overall= Mike As Chester.png|Mike's design as Chester. mike as svetlana.png|Mike's design as Svetlana. Mike As Vito.png|Mike's design as Vito. Mike As Manitoba.png|Mike's design as Manitoba Smith. Mike s new look by bubblemomoko15-d7i9e59.jpg|Mike's new look from Bratzacadabra! Sweet Fashion to Pranking Nether-Of-Them. |-| Erin's Total Magical Adventure= See also Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Team Hope Category:Erin's Total Magical Adventure contestants Category:Erin's Total Magical Realms contestants Category:Sapphire Hearts